


Mac N' Cheese

by Heracrocs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, like this is basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heracrocs/pseuds/Heracrocs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will proceed to be fluff and the developing relationship between John and Dave. It's kind of like Dave recapping their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac N' Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for my friend because it's his birthday. Happy b-day yo I hope it's great for ya.

As far as boyfriends go, John Egbert is the macaroni to my cheese.

 

I remember when I first met him. It was the first day of high school and apparently I had a new neighbor. He was this dweeby-looking kid with dark hair and glasses who came up to me at the bus stop. He introduced himself to me with the dorkiest of smiles and, even though I was uninterested at the time, I humored him and introduced myself as well.

And that’s all that needed to be done to set my fate. John immediately went on to talk my ear off (almost literally) and by the time the bus arrived at our school, I found that I actually enjoyed his company. During every class we had together, we sat next to each other and mostly just dicked around. We started spending every moment we could together and we became best friends within the first week of school.

As the first month of school was coming to a close, I realized just how bad I had it for John Egbert already. I’d never really considered myself straight. I didn’t care about a person’s gender or what they had in their pants. John just fit my preference and he’d wiggled his way into my heart and made his nest there so quickly. I was raised to be a guy without emotions. My brother had taught me how to never let anyone show the weakness that was _feelings_. But a certain blue-eyed boy had made me realize that was all bullshit. Smiling felt great, and John made me do that a lot.

I couldn’t tell him how I felt at the time though. It wasn’t just that we were both guys, it was that he was my friend. I didn’t want to risk messing things up between us. That also meant I had to suffer through John dating other people. Luckily, there was only Vriska, who came around during the winter months of freshman year. Things weren’t that bad. John didn’t seem to want to get too close to her and, well, she had it out for me. She had accused me on several occasions that I was keeping him from her somehow, but of course I really doubted that… at the time.

When spring rolled around, John broke up with her. He had told me he did it because she was a bitch and while that was true in all honesty, I had my suspicions. John stayed single the rest of the school year and we spent the whole summer together.

The next school year, in our sophomore year, my earlier suspicions were confirmed. John and I were hanging out at an old park in town, swinging lightly on the creaking swings, when he turned to me and confessed something I never expected him to.

He was gay.

Now, that confession alone didn’t exactly mean he was head-over-heels for _me_ , but it still meant I had more of a chance than before. I did tell him, however, that he didn’t need to worry and that I had feelings for a guy too, just to ease his mind y’know.

But I should have known that John of all people would immediately ask who. I really couldn’t lie to him and tell him another name. I didn’t even want something like that coming out of my mouth. And so I told him the truth.

What I really didn’t expect the most out of anything was for him to tell me he felt the same way. Dorky and silly and smart and beautiful and just _perfect_ John Egbert liked _me_ of all people? It must have been a lie or one of John’s infamous pranks.

But it wasn’t either. He genuinely liked me and we started dating. We didn’t even bother hiding the fact at school. There were a lot of people who were on our side and stood up to the few who were against us. I wouldn’t care either way. I was just completely in love.

 

I remember when we both lost our virginity.

I had taken him to our junior prom and to my surprise, he’d gotten us a hotel room for afterwards. The prom itself was fun, but it was nothing compared to what happened later that night. Cliché as it sounds, John made love to me that night. It was clumsy and awkward, but we laughed it off and eventually it felt _amazing_. 

 

After high school, John and I rented an apartment together while we went to college. Living with him was better than I could have hoped. I loved sharing a space with him. I love being able to call things _ours_ instead of _mine_. I loved seeing his smiling face right before falling asleep and having it be the first thing to see in the morning. 

Once we both graduated college, I went on to be an animator and John became a music teacher. Eventually, we found a nice home on a lake to settle into and we were both as happy as could be.

And that’s how I find myself here, sitting with John on our dock, holding hands as we soak our feet in the cool water. John’s singing me a soft song as I nuzzle his neck and fish around in my pocket. 

He’s obviously not paying attention to that by the way he nearly falls into the water when I hold out a little black box in front of his face.

“Dave, what…” is all he can choke out as he catches himself on the edge of the wooden slabs.

I chuckle and watch his eyes widen and sparkle as I open the small box. Inside is a simple silver band with a wind-like symbol engraved into it. He doesn’t even have to wonder what’s going on now as I take his hand and shift to kneel on one knee as procedure. 

“John,” I start off, smiling at him. “We’ve been together for a long time now and you know how much I fucking love you.” I look up at him and he’s smiling back at me as he nods. “Well you know, the odds are in our favor now. We can actually do this. We can make this happen. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I’ve known that since we were like 16. Every moment with you feels special and I want that to last forever. I love you so much and so I want to take the next step.” I take a deep breath before saying the last words to my speech. “John Egbert, will you marry me?”

John’s looking at me with that signature huge, dorky smile on his face and tears in his eyes. He looks like he’s about to start bawling into my shirt but instead he grabs me and pulls me into a sloppy kiss. When he pulls back, I caress the side of his face and smirk.

“So is that a yes?” I ask.

“Of course it is you big stupid-head,” he laughs. “You took long enough.”

“I was just waiting for the perfect moment,” I chuckle as I slip the ring onto his finger.

He admires it closely before leaning over and pecking my cheek.

“I love you so much, Dave,” he practically whispers.

“I love you too, John,” I murmur back, completely happy with my life.

 

So, let me rephrase that: _As far as husbands go, John Strider is the macaroni to my cheese. ___


End file.
